Graduation Night
by sydneyangel98
Summary: A continuation of the last chapter of "You Have To Stop This." Cass and Yo-Yoji admit their feelings for each other. It's going to be short, but cute :
1. Chapter 1

Graduation night. First FanFic. Enjoy! (I know it might not sound very Cass-ish or Yo-Yoji-ish, but I like it this way!) SPOILER ALERT: For those who haven't read "You Have To Stop This", only minor details are revealed. Such as Cass' dress disguise, her manicure and her and Yo-Yoji's slight romantic connection (Which I exaggerated a lot in this story!) I'm planning to make another FanFiction out of this one, if it turns out okay. This one's telling the story of how Cass and Yo-Yoji admit their feelings for each other and decide to start a relationship.

* * *

><p><em>Cass' POV<em>

I refused to let my mother dress me for graduation night. The dress from the whole Las Vegas fiasco wasn't looking its best, and even if it was, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing it.

"Come_ on_! I bet Yo-Yoji would enjoy seeing you in a beautiful dress." Said my mother, holding the dress in front of me. She'd attempted to hide the rips and grease marks from the motorcycle ride by sewing on some lace. It looked even worse this way. "No thank yo—What did you say about Yo-Yoji?" I asked, feeling my ears turn red. "I said he might like seeing you in a dress!" My mother replied, winking at me and setting the dress down on the kitchen table. "He might, but he'd also like seeing Amber in a dress, or Max-Earnest in a dress. _That_ would be a sight!" I started laughing and headed towards my room. "I'll wear a skirt, but no heels." I yelled in the direction on the kitchen, where my mother was still laughing along at the thought of Max-Earnest in a dress. She tried to yell back a reply, but ended up screaming a laugh at me. It sounded pretty scary, which made me hurry up and get to my room quicker.

I found the skirt I was going to wear: a light green one than came down about 3 inches above my knees and was a lot lighter than my current manicure colour. For a shirt, I decided on a dark green spaghetti strap top that puffed up around the chest. I wore a half cardigan to cover my arms that was the same shade of green as my skirt. I turned to the mirror and was shocked with the girl I saw in it.

This wasn't Cassandra. This wasn't me. I looked…for lack of a better word, pretty.

"I sure hope Yo-Yoji likes this…" I whispered, surprising myself. _I don't like him, do I? _I thought.

"And I..uh… hope Max-Earnest doesn't make a joke about it in his graduation speech." I added, nodding with approval, just in case my mother was listening. "Cassandra!" I heard her yelling. _Right on cue._ I thought, laughing. "Come to the kitchen and I'll do your hair!"

Oh dear. Mom doing hair?

_Max-Earnest's POV_

"Don't worry, Max-Earnest, you'll do fine." Said my dad, smiling. As he did, his eyes crinkled and he laid his hand on my left shoulder.

"It's OK, Max-Earnest, you'll do great!" Said my mom, smiling and showing all of her pure-white teeth. She laid her hand on my right shoulder.

Both parents squeezed hard. It's pleasant and comforting when on one shoulder being done by one parent, but not so nice feeling when receiving one on each shoulder. I cringed and shook myself free from their grasps. "Thanks mom, thanks dad." I said, turning to each parent. I took my speech off the kitchen counter and held it firmly in my hands. "Can I read my speech, just one more time?" I asked, looking hopefully at both parents. "Of course you can, honey." Said my mom, clapping her hands together and sitting down on a kitchen chair at the same time that my dad did. He replied with, "Sure thing, champ."

I cleared my throat and began to read:

"For the last few months, I've been racking my brain trying to find the perfect joke to open this speech. Well, I think I came up with something that's really, really going to shock you." I paused for dramatic effect, looking from my mom to my dad. Both had wide smiles on their faces. "I'm not going to open with a joke at all."

"_Hilarious, _Max-Earnest!"

"Absolutely brilliant, Max-Earnest!"

Just as I was about to continue, I heard my cell phone buzzing from upstairs. "Um.. I'll be right back. I might not be able to finish my speech, but you've both heard it enough times." I said, dashing up the stairs.

"Alright, honey!"

"Not a problem, Max-Earnest!"

I came into my room and saw the screen on my phone blinking with a new message from Yo-Yoji. **Dude, what's up?** Read the text. I sat down on my bed and replied to the text. **Nothing much, going over my speech. U?** My phone buzzed almost instantly with a reply.

**Y: Trying 2 figure out how 2 tell Cass.**

**M-E: Tell Cass what?**

**Y: That I LIKE her! Dude, keep up.**

**M-E: Oh rite, srry. How r u going 2 tell her?**

**Y: Tht's what im trying to figure out! :/**

**M-E: Well… u could just tell her how u feel?**

**Y: *snorts* That wouldnt go well. "Hi Cass, I rlly like u. asdfghjkl." Perfect!**

**M-E: asdfghjkl?**

**Y: Yeah, cuz I get so nervous when I tlk 2 her.**

**M-E: Oh, OK. You could make it subtle?**

**Y: Subtle…?**

**M-E: You know, subtle. Not noticeable. Hidden. Kind of.**

**Y: How would I do that? Dude, im so nervous.**

**M-E: Hey, ive never had to tell a girl I liked her. In fact, ive never liked a girl. Im sorry but ur gunna have 2 b on ur own.**

**Y: Ah, its OK dude. Ill figure it out. Thanks man :-)**

**M-E: Anytime, **_**dude**_** :-P**

**Y: …dude, don't say dude :-P srry but its just funny comin from u**

**M-E: LOL, I understand :-P c u soon!**

I sent a text to Cass saying "See you at grad 2nite! :-)" and shut off my phone. My parents didn't want me to have it on during graduation, so I was going to keep it in the pocket of my robes, powered off until afterwards.

I wondered how Yo-Yoji was going to tell Cass he likes her. I didn't have much time to think about it, because a second later I heard yelling from downstairs.

"Max-Earnest, honey, come downstairs, we're about to leave!"

"Some on down, my little graduate, we're leaving!"

There was the usual squabble about who was going to drive me to the school. To settle it, I took out my phone, powered it up and texted Yo-Yoji to ask him if he could drive me. I hated asking him for such a favour, seeing as it was graduation night, but he gladly accepted and came by to pick me up around 5 minutes later. He opened his parents car door, pulled me in, said goodbye to my parents and pulled away. They obliviously waved and smiled, both yelling "See you at school!" and got into their cars.

I turned to Yo-Yoji and smiled. "Thanks, Yo-Yoji." I tossed my phone from hand to hand before switching it off and slipping it in the pocket of my suit. "Anytime, dude. Just… talk to me about Cass. I'm going to tell her after we graduate. I'm still figuring out how, but I'm going to." He played with his hands and sounded nervous as he spoke. "Just relax and let the words flow. Kind of like I do. You know I never stop talking. It's been kind of hard to talk tonight, both of my parents wanted my full attention. All this advice about accepting my certificate and stuff, the proper posture, handshake, etiquette, blah blah blah. I mean, I love them, but I don't need all the advice. Okay, maybe it helped a little bit, but I was so bombarded with it that, you know, I didn't know what to say. Ha, me, Max-Earnest, not knowing what to say. How 'bout that?" I said, looking hopefully at Yo-Yoji. He only looked more nervous.

A couple minutes later, Yo-Yoji's parents pulled the car into the school parking lot.

_Yo-Yoji's POV_

I looked across the parking lot and saw Cass getting out of her mom's car. My breath caught in my throat. I blinked a few times to make sure what I was seeing was really there. Cass looked stunningly beautiful. Her hair was curled and done up in a high ponytail with two pieces of hair hanging down in little ringlets. From here I could see that her fingernails were manicured once again with a deep green colour. And there was something else too that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Dude…" I said to Max-Earnest, not taking my eyes off Cass. "Hm?" he replied, with a small chocolate bar hastily half shoved in his mouth. "Cass… She's not wearing her backpack."

* * *

><p>How was that? For the next chapter it'll be more in Cass and Yo-Yoji's POV. This probably won't be very many chapters long. After he admits he likes her, I'll end this story and continue with a sequel. Or, try to at least :P Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A huge thank you goes out to HikerWriter, who reviewed and added "Graduation Night" to their story alert first :) Also, thank you's to starfire127, my second reviewer, Charals and theducktapegirl96, who added this story to their story alert, and Irisowlsanddevilwolves, who favourited this story :) Love to you all! Here's chapter two:**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Cass' POV<em>

I looked over and saw Yo-Yoji's family car. Him and Max-Earnest were sitting in the back seat, talking. I quickly looked away and adjusted my skirt while my mother talked to a friend on her cell phone.

"My little Cassandra is graduating the 8th grade today! I'm so proud of her! She's such a smart girl…" her voice trailed off as her friend continued talking. I saw Max-Earnest and Yo-Yoji get out of the car, so I ran over to them. I was glad I'd worn flats instead of the heels my mother was begging me to wear the day before. "Hey, guys!" I said, waving once I was a few feet away from the car. I smoothed down my skirt and started playing with my hair, which was totally unlike me. Both boys stood in front of me, looking me up and down with expressions I couldn't quite decipher.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked worriedly. My hand flew up to my mouth and I started nervously chewing on one of my nails. Yo-Yoji came over and took my hand. He moved it away from my mouth and looked down at me, smiling. "Nothing's wrong," he said, letting go of my hand after a few seconds. "You look… perfect."

"Yeah," Max-Earnest said, swallowing. "You look really nice, Cass." He smiled awkwardly, looking from me to Yo-Yoji, who cleared his throat and we moved away from each other. "We should go inside soon, it's kind of chilly out," I looked around. My mother waved at me from across the parking lot. Her phone was still attached to her ear. "Are you cold?" Yo-Yoji asked, moving a little closer to my side. I laughed nervously and glanced at Max-Earnest. He has his hands shoved in his pockets and was awkwardly kicking the gravel around. "Just a little bit, but it's okay." I said, looking down.

_Max-Earnest's POV_

I wished I hadn't given Yo-Yoji that stupid advice to "go for it and tell Cass you like her." Now I was feeling more awkward than ever.

The chemistry between them was unmistakeable. You'd be able to tell from a mile away, the sparks were almost flying off each other's graduation outfits. Which I suddenly noticed for the first time.

Yo-Yoji was wearing a skinny suit that made him look even taller than usual. Next to Cass and I, he looked like a graduating high school student, not an eighth grade boy.

Cass's full green outfit went very well with her complexion, and you could see her ears just a little bit from underneath her hair. She'd done it up so that when it was tied back, the tops of her ears were covered with bits of hair. Two bits of hair hung down, framing her face with tiny ringlets. It actually looked pretty nice.

But no—I didn't like Cass. At least, I didn't _like _her like her. It's just… I was her friend before Yo-Yoji was. Why weren't we closer? For both of them, it's always about each other. Sure, I was happy for them. If tonight was the night when they found a relationship, I'd be happy for them. Maybe it would be a little weird at first, but who knows, maybe I'd find someone too?

_Yo-Yoji's POV_

I was sweating like crazy. Just looking at Cass made me nervous. _How in the world am I going to tell her I like her?_ I wondered, drying my sweaty palms on the side of my suit. Max-Earnest was going on about his little brother across from us.

"And the other day, he looked right at me and said 'Mackssrnest!' He was so close to my name that I gave him a little piece of chocolate. It didn't turn out too well because he had a slight sugar rush and kept yelling at me to give him more. He kept saying my name and pointing at my chocolate bar. So finally, I just gave him some milk and he calmed right down. It's like a magic potion for babies, if you think about it. You give it to them and they calm right down. Well, P.C. does, at least. He's like me when he was a baby, he's different. How 'bout that?"

Right on cue, Max-Earnest pulled another chocolate bar out of his suit pocket and took a bite out of it. "Hmmmmg" He said, looking in the direction of the school. "I think we should do inside soon." He pressed down his hair, which was gelled back. Throughout the car ride to school, it kept popping up in mid conversation.

Cass's mom called to us from across the parking lot and gestured towards the soccer field in the school yard. Mine and Max-Earnest's parents had already gone down to mingle with the other families. "I guess we should head down!" said Cass, giving her mom a thumbs up and turning towards Max-Earnest and I. "You guys ready to graduate?"

"Yep!" said Max-Earnest, tucking the chocolate bar wrapper in his pocket and following Cass.

"It's one thing I'm ready for…" I mumbled, sticking my hands in my pockets and following my friends to the soccer field. _I have to do this. Today._ I thought. _It has to be done._

* * *

><p><strong>So there's chapter 2! Let me know what you guys think :) Chapter 3 is going to come sooner this time, sorry for the long wait :$ I've been really busy with school work and the school play so I haven't had a lot of chances to write. Also, sorry for the short chapter, the next one is definitely going to be longer! Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


End file.
